hgwffandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Series 2018
Survivor Series 2018 was the fifth match of the HGWF series. It included four events: Nappa vs. Trash Man, the Women's Elimination Fatal 8-Way, the World Heavyweight Championship, and the Survivor Series Tag Team. Nappa vs. Trash Man Unlike the Sergeant Feels vs. Gary the Hot Soup event in the Money in the Bank match the month before, this was a "no disqualification" match, and was merely to settle the rivalry between Nappa and Trash Man that had started back in the Royal Rumble. Nappa took an early lead against Trash Man, subjecting him to a lot of heavy hits, before Trash Man was able to reverse his way out and overpower Nappa, trying to pin him but failing. Nappa delivered three punches to Trash Man's face in rapid succession, causing him to be knocked out of the ring. As Nappa took his time getting down there, Trash Man was able to recover, smashing Nappa's head into the barricade by the commentary tables. Unfortunately for him, Nappa retaliated by knocking him into the steel steps outside of the ring, and following it up by throwing Trash Man against the ring post before tossing him back inside. Nappa went for a pin but Trash Man was quickly able to break out. Rolling out of the way of Nappa's kicks, Trash Man was able to spear the Saiyan before performing a powerful knockout punch, and pinning him to the mat, winning the match. Winner faces Mina Ashido This event was a Women's Elimination Fatal 8-Way, where the winner would be automatically chosen to fight against Mina Ashido in the upcoming Elimination Chamber match. Buddy, Charlie, Magma Admin Courtney, Marie Korbel, Chacha, Utsutsu, Inkling and Kula Diamond were the contestants lining up to win the right to face Mina later. At the start of the fight, the pairs initially fighting with each other were Charlie and Chacha, Courtney and Buddy, Marie and Utsutsu, and Inkling and Kula, Inkling unsuccessfully attempting to pin Kula with her first attack. Shortly afterwards it was Marie's turn to try and pin Courtney, which was also ineffective. Inkling climbed to the top rope and performed a backwards somersault directly onto Kula's chest while Charlie tried to pin Chacha. Utsutsu had managed to perform a powerful splash onto Korbel, but couldn't pin her in time. Courtney had Chacha in her grip, and forcefully slammed her head into the turnbuckles at the corner of the ring, as Utsutsu managed to perform a spectacular dropkick onto Korbel from the middle rope. Kula had Charlie in a submission hold, but Charlie managed to break free. As bodies flew left and right, Kula tried to pin Utsutsu, and Marie tried to get Charlie, both of which simply did not work. Courtney threw some punches at Chacha, enough to send her to the mat, but Marie was there to grab Courtney and perform a finishing move to her neck, pinning her after some minor struggle. Kula shoved Utsutsu into the path of the referee before knocking her down with a bulldog manoeuvre. Charlie used an elbow drop on Buddy, and moved in to get Inkling as well, but was reversed into a facebuster and a failed pin. Kula once again attempted to pin Utsutsu, but couldn't hold on long enough. Meanwhile, Buddy knocked Marie's head into the turnbuckle, and lifted her up with one arm in a mighty chokehold before dropping her to the ring floor. Inkling went to the top rope and jumped off backwards, twisting around manically before stomping into Charlie's stomach and rolling away. While Inkling failed to pin Charlie with this, Buddy was able to eliminate Marie via use of a twisting neckbreaker. After this conquest, Buddy decided to go after Charlie, who managed to reverse her hold and pin Buddy for the full three count, eliminating her. Charlie then decided to take out Inkling with a suplex, followed by a reverse somersault into a pin, causing Inkling to be eliminated as well. With only four avas left in the ring, things got a little more tense as Charlie went after Utsutsu, and Kula managed to bodyslam Chacha. Kula's pin was unsuccessful, but Charlie's was, eliminating Utsutsu. Chacha performed an extremely powerful aerial attack on Kula, who she was able to pin and eject from the competition. Charlie wasted no time in neutralising Chacha, who she lay on the mat over Kula's prone body, and performed an elbow drop on both of them, before pinning the young wizard, winning her the title. As Charlie was busy celebrating her win, though, a vengeful Magma Admin Courtney stormed into the ring and took her out with a sneak attack to the back of the head. Charlie was able to retaliate pretty quickly, mashing her opponent's head onto the mat before attempting to pick her up. Courtney flipped out of the hold though, and delivered four punches to Charlie's face, enough to stagger her and send her into a piledriver, all the while the crowd voiced its displeasure at the unsporting act. Final Standings 1. Charlie 2. Chacha 3. Kula Diamond 4. Utsutsu 5. Inkling 6. Buddy 7. Marie Korbel 8. Magma Admin Courtney World Heavyweight Championship Once again fighting for the World Heavyweight Champion's belt were the Shockmaster and Uncle Phil, the former apparently not satisfied with the outcome of the match of the same name one month previous. Just like last time, Phil opened up with a strong offence, giving the Shockmaster some serious beatings, before the former champ was able to counter them and knocked Phil out of the ring. As the Shockmaster followed, the referee started a countdown, during which time the Shockmaster was able to deal lots more damage, including bashing Phil's head against the side of the ring. Briefly tossing him back inside to reset the countdown, the Shockmaster threw him right back out, where they traded blows before Phil escaped to the safety of the ring. Phil confidently called for his opponent to meet him back in the ring, to which the Shockmaster was all too happy to do, catching Phil in a double-handed chokeslam and taunting to call the match right then and there. The Shockmaster was able to slam Phil's head against the mat, causing a bleed from his forehead and allowing him to get a lot more easy hits on Phil, including his trademark flying headbutt technique. The Shockmaster tried to pin Phil, but he kicked out and suplexed him before trying and failing a pin of his own. Phil hoisted his enemy onto the top rope, where he was brutally chokeslammed and pinned for the second time to no avail. The Shockmaster was able to retaliate by smashing Phil's head into the turnbuckles, and was almost able to pin him with a clothesline and drop combo. Phil performed one last reversal on the Shockmaster, and finally pinned him, successfully defending his title. Survivor Series Tag Team The final match of the evening was a 4v4 tag team elimination match, featuring Team NWO captains Beowulf & Incineroar, as well as Father Gascoigne and the Juggernaut, fighting against Team Republic captains Anakin & C. Trooper, as well as Glueman and Wander. Beowulf and Anakin led the charge at the start of the battle. At the beginning of the match, Anakin grabbed Beowulf's hand and pulled him into Team Republic's corner. Helpless to defend himself, Beowulf's midsection got pounded into putty by the Jedi, then the clone, then Glueman, then Skywalker again, finishing it up by whipping Clone Trooper into Beowulf, who rolled into the centre of the ring in unbearable pain, where he was caught in a pin by Anakin. Gascoigne ran in to try and help, but was tackled by Clone Trooper. Fortunately for Team NWO, Beowulf was able to kick out, but not before Skywalker took to the high ground and delivered a spinning somersault and a neck whip to the team captain. Despite his torturous punishment, Beowulf was able to make something of a comeback, catching Anakin in an electric chair move, and finishing it off with a German suplex. Glueman tried to sneak into the ring, but was caught by the ref, who was too busy arguing with him to notice Beowulf's submission hold in time for a three count. To make matters worse for Team NWO, as the Juggernaut climbed into the ring for an assist, Glueman managed to knock Beowulf down, freeing Anakin. In the confusion, Anakin had regained enough strength to once again pull Beowulf into his corner and send him flying across the mat with a DDT. In the nick of time, Beowulf was able to catch Anakin in his own corner, and tag in the Juggernaut to assist him with a dual shoulder-tackle before retiring to the apron to recover his strength. The Juggernaut was quick to hoist Anakin onto his own shoulders before smashing him down and attempting to pin him, however Wander was on hand to break it up. Gascoigne ran in in a bid to stop Wander, and accidentally knocked down the referee simply by running into him. The Juggernaut caused a major bleed to Anakin's head by stomping on it with one foot, as Gascoigne grappled Wander from over the rope and slammed him down onto Anakin. Wander was quick to be replaced by Clone Trooper, who made several valiant attempts to stop the Juggernaut who lost concentration long enough for Anakin to fight back, hitting his opponent (and the ref) clear across the face. Anakin tagged Glueman in to assist with an elbow drop routine, who was able to finish the Juggernaut with a submission move. Gascoigne arrived to avenge his fallen partner, and was quick to trap Glueman in a piledriver, before trying to pin him. When it failed, Gas tagged Beowulf back in briefly so Gas could deliver a big punch to Glueman's gut, Beowulf somehow managing to fall through the ropes on Team Republic's side. After delivering a high knee to Gascoigne's face, Glueman removed one of the turnbuckles as Gas tagged Beowulf back in. Catching Glueman's superkick into a reversal gave Beowulf sufficient opportunity to take the upper hand, and appeared to try and snap Glueman's neck as the latter sat dazed on the floor. Glueman responded with a DDT, and Gas and Beowulf exchanged places once again. After a nasty right hand and two dropkicks from Gascoigne, Glueman swapped out for Wander, who was no match in size or in skill for Gascoigne, the giant launching into a tombstone move almost immediately and going for a pin. Incineroar ran in to prevent Anakin from freeing Wander, and side-slammed the Jedi into the mat. Gascoigne was treated to a close-up view of Clone Trooper's boot as Wander slammed him into it, who tagged in. Clone Trooper readied a powerful attack on Gascoigne, but before he could pin him, Incineroar and Wander slammed into them both, breaking it up. As Clone lay on the floor, Gas tagged out for Incineroar, shoving the Clone Trooper into their corner before tagging with Beowulf for a dual kick to the head. As Beowulf tried to pin him, Incineroar incapacitated Glueman, but that still wasn't enough as Clone broke free. Two fights raged in the ring as Beowulf once again used his electric chair to smash the Clone Trooper into the mat, and Glueman knocked Incineroar onto his back. With the furry menace out of the way, Glueman was able to break up Beowulf's attempted pin, but not before getting thrown into Clone Trooper himself. The clone pushed Beowulf into Team Republic's corner, where he beat Beowulf in the back as Wander and Anakin did some walking-in-place exercises. As Beowulf was pushed to the top rope, he performed a diving clothesline before trying to go after Glueman, just as Clone Trooper tagged for Anakin. Anakin's moves were fast and furious, but needed help from Glueman once again for another elbow drop, the white wrestler moving straight in for a pin, to be broken by Gas. Anakin got a couple of hits in on Gas as well as a superkick before leaving all three wrestlers lying barely awake on the floor. After 25 full seconds of this, Gas ran off as Beowulf regained consciousness and applied a stomp to Glueman. Still confused, Beowulf aimlessly wandered the ring before climbing up to the furthest turnbuckle from his opponent and taunting wildly, before launching a frankly pathetic dive that didn't even hit Glueman. Beowulf instead went to pin him, but Glueman grabbed the ropes immediately. Gascoigne and Wander, already in the ring just in case, went head-to-head, Gascoigne causing Wander to bleed with a DDT. Beowulf attacked Glueman with powerbomb after powerbomb, trapping him in his third electric chair and finally managing to pin him. Wander leapt into action immediately, delivering a roundhouse kick to Beowulf as Anakin performed a sandy shuffle to Incineroar. Despite only being up against the professional wrestler for mere seconds, Wander had already managed to successfully pin Beowulf, bringing Gascoigne back into the fight once again. Gas continued to be relentless, almost pinning Wander with but a few hits. Gascoigne tried his tried-and-true tombstone move on Wander, but he was just too exhausted to follow up with anything else, causing them both to lie on the floor for about 40 seconds. As Wander shakily readied a kick, Gascoigne dodge-rolled out of the way and performed a DDT with a surprising amount of energy. Wander tagged out for Clone Trooper, who hit Gas with two spears to the chest before being knocked down himself. Incineroar tagged in for Gascoigne, who gave Clone Trooper a knee to the face that busted Clone Trooper's face and caused a bleed. Despite this, Clone was able to knock the Pokemon into the exposed turnbuckle before teaming with Anakin to perform a double DDT into a German suplex. The Padawan went for a pin, but it was broken up by Gas yet again. Anakin leapt from the top rope to deliver a superpunch to Incineroar, but his following attack was reversed into a suplex. Gas tagged back in, stomping on Anakin's head wound before clotheslining him over the ropes. Despite landing directly outside the corner of Team Republic, Gascoigne dispatched Anakin and Wander with relative ease, before they all began pushing him into the path of Clone Trooper, who managed to perform a baffling contortion-hold on Gascoigne. Gas slammed Anakin's head into the commentary tables moments before Clone Trooper tossed Gas right back in the ring, stopping the ref's countdown. Anakin climbed to the top rope and launched an elbow drop at Gascoigne, but he rolled out of the way in the nick of time and performed another tombstone to Anakin. Clone was barely able to break the pin as Anakin countered by smashing Gascoigne's face into a turnbuckle, causing a bleed. Neither of Anakin's pins in this time were successful, the Bloodborne boss simply having too much stamina, pinning Anakin after a suplex, evening out the score. Clone rolled into action, but was put away by Gascoigne, who showed no signs of slowing down until the clone could pull a reversal and a tag-team shoulder-tackle with Wander. Much to everyone's surprise, Wander managed to pin Gascoigne with a powerful drop as Clone Trooper beat Incineroar until he started bleeding too. Wander attempted to lift Incineroar, but the furry man was just too heavy, and Incineroar took advantage, somersaulting onto Wander and eliminating him. Clone Trooper dashed into the ring to square off against the other co-captain, and hoisted him onto his shoulders before dropping him, pinning him, and winning the match for Team Clone Trooper. Category:Events